moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Swift1717
Taylor Swift1717 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 22 (Famous MovieStar). About Taylor Swift1717 likes to be funny. She loves to make movies, have parties, talk with friends and shop. She used to be a Porter when she first started, but now she knows that Team Pump isn't the smartest choice. She was a Potter when HarryJamesPotter was still online. She totally adored him, and looked up to him. Once he quit, she was heartbroken. She made it a personal goal to get an "arty" (artbook) to the top for him. It hasn't happened yet, but she was almost to a 100 loves with My Sister The Vampire. Right now she has Shatter Me which she will share as much as possible because it got 30 loves over night.But even after she kept a smile on her face and her friends happy. But when Harry returned, she was over-joyed!!!!!!!!! Usual Appearance Taylor Swift1717 has blue eyes, freckles, and dark purple lips. Most of her is black with another color in it though she wears lot of different colored hairs. She has a few blond hairs, for her Taylor Swift username. She used to always wear her Aries mark, but its been replaced with her rare stars tattoo. She also wears a heart tattoo. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks Taylor Swift1717 doesn't have many artbooks because she is afraid of the click the StarCoin and Diamond thing, but she likes to look at other people's artbooks. She does have some artbooks, but she mostly enjoys others'. After Harry quit, she tries her best for her artbooks to get to the top. Movies Taylor Swift1717 has lots of movies. She is currently working on Super Sweet Success and has 4 unfinished movies. When she has an unfinished movie, she doesn't put it on private. Instead, she keeps it public so others will know what's going to happen. Looks Taylor Swift1717's looks are very unique and different. If you put her into her look, then put a different girl into the same look, you'd think the other girl made the look because Taylor's looks are so different. She considers herself a girly girl, but she does have some gothish, tomboy looks. Trivia *She has the same birthday as Rapunza #1 fan. *Her name in real is Sabrina. *She has two best friends on MSP (sammiekatt and Rapunza #1 Fan) who have the same name in real life (Samantha). *She is on the wiki under the username of MSPCPMH * She will most likely add you if you send a friend request * She is against supporting Pump * She LOOOVES animation shopping, and has more than a 100 * She used to think animations were a waste or SC * She plays Wizard 101 with the username Sabrina SkyWhisper * She plays Club Penguin with the username Kowlski2 ( a misspelling of Kowalski2 ) Gallery Taylor Swift1717Look01.PNG Taylor Swift1717Look02.PNG Taylor Swift1717Look03.PNG Samantha Extra.png|Samantha The Extra Taylor Swift1717.png|Can Day Fact Or Ay LS Look.png|Shatter Me Non Blinking.png|Elsa Cordination I Bought From My Friend Category:Moviestars Category:Female Category:US Category:Level 21 Category:VIP